The Death and Birth of Elena Gilbert
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Extended scene of the Damon/Elena scene in 'Our Town'. Elena says Damon can't kiss her again...but that doesn't mean she doesn't want it. It's time for her to stop being scared of her own feelings. To let go of the old Elena and set free the new on.


**I'll admit…I kinda wanted another Delena kiss tonight ^-^ I mean, who didn't? I loved it anyway though. But once again…here's a little extended scene :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena stared into those bright blue eyes that she somehow always got lost in. The feeling of his thumb gently stroking her chin scrambled her mind. She wanted to…again…so badly.

"You can't kiss me again," it was a struggle for her to get the words out and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to cry, she just hoped Damon wouldn't notice in the darkness.

"I know," he said, his voice perfectly calm. Why was he taking this so easily? It was making it that much harder for her.

"You can't," Elena whispered, gently grabbing his arm and removing his hand from her chin, "It's not right." But at this point, she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Damon or herself.

"No, it's right," Damon said, "Just not right now." And there was that looks again. His mask that he always put up to hide his emotions.

Elena knew what Damon was thinking…and that he were wrong.

"No, Damon," she said, shaking her head in a futile attempt to try to clear her muddled mind, "You don't understand."

"I do," he said with that smile, that broken smile that made her heartache every time she saw it.

"No," Elena said, looking up at him, "You don't. Damon you can't kiss me again because…I'm scared." Damon's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, maybe I don't understand," he said, tilting his head curiously.

"You can't kiss me again…because I don't think I could stop myself if you did," Elena whispered, tears falling down her face. She knew why she was crying now. It was fear. Fear of what she was feeling for Damon. Fear on acting on it. Fear of what might happen if she did.

"Elena…" Damon said slowly.

"Tonight…with Stefan," the tears fell faster as the memory of the night came back, "Damon he was going to kill me. On Wickery Bridge. My parents died there, _I _almost died there. He didn't care Damon. He doesn't care anymore. He's really gone." Elena let out a sigh, running her hands through her hair.

"Yet there's this _stupid _part of me," she said furiously, "That feels…loyal to him. Like I would be betraying him if…" Elena's sentence trailed off.

"If what, Elena?" Damon encouraged softly.

"If…I acted on my feelings toward you!" Elena said, quickly and suddenly, "Everything lately has been happening so fast and I've been ignoring this. My life has already been turned upside down and this…" she gestured between them, "I'm…scared of what it may bring." Elena let out a long sigh.

"Damon you can't kiss me again," she said, taking a step toward him, "But I want you too." She gently, hesitantly, placed a hand on his cheek.

"Elena, you're kinda sending mixed signals here," Damon chuckled softly, taking her hand off his cheek to intertwine his fingers with his own. Elena took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Kiss me," she said. Damon slowly leaned forward, giving Elena time to back away if she wanted to. But it was Elena that closed the distance between their lips, wrapping her arms tight around Damon's neck. His arms wound around her waist, holding her close. Which was a good thing since she could feel her knees giving out from under her. This kiss was just as intense, if not more, than their last, shaking Elena to her core.

And it was with that kiss that Elena knew it was time for her own funeral. Like Caroline's. A funeral to say goodbye to the old her. The girl who nearly died on Wickery Bridge so long ago. The girl that was in love with Stefan Salvatore…but always felt an attraction to his charming older brother that she was too scared to act on. The girl that tried so hard to cling to normal life when, really, nothing in her life would ever be normal again.

It was time for her to say goodbye to the old Elena Gilbert…and embrace the new one. The one who trained every day to get stronger. The girl who learned to let go.

But most of all, the girl she had been scared to be all along. The girl in love with Damon Salvatore.

**So there's **_**Death and Life**_**. I really think tonight would have been a great episode for Delena to finally get together, especially after Elena's whole "funeral" for herself. I thought this would have been a great pre-scene to that. But hopefully, the writer's have bigger and better things planned for Delena. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
